Application software, also referred to as an “app,” is computer software designed to help a user perform one or more specific tasks. Apps may be downloaded to perform particular tasks for mobile electronic devices (such as smartphones, tablets, multimedia players, gaming systems, etc.) or computing systems (personal computers, laptops, etc.). When developing software code for an application, the application code is typically executed within different environments during different test stages to facilitate testing and more effectively isolate problems.